Overeating and obesity are common problems in modern society. Many people have difficulty maintaining a healthy weight, while many more are unable to successfully lose weight and keep excess weight from returning. There are also many people who are not overweight, but who have unhealthy eating habits and fail to exercise enough. In the prior art, there are many examples of games and systems that are intended to educate and assist people in maintaining a healthy lifestyle, along with healthy eating and exercise habits. These games and systems typically involve moving playing pieces around a game board and answering questions or performing activities relating to weight loss or healthy eating. In such games, the “weight” gained or lost during a game is abstracted from any actually physical activity of the players. There is no tangible representation of weight gained or lost during the course of the game, nor is any measurement of such gained or lost weight performed. Moreover, prior art games do not clearly demonstrate the connection between weight gain from food eaten and weight lost from exercising. The prior art games and systems do not allow users to actually experience weight gain and weight loss through representative playing pieces and then assign a value or label to weight gained and lost by measuring actual physical characteristics, such as weight, of the playing pieces.